The Bargain / The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery
"The Bargain" or "The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery" are two intertwined songs. Much of the number is often cut from recordings. The latter part of "The Waltz of Treachery" is largely instrumental. Lyrics arrives at the inn with Little Cosette Valjean: I found her wandering in the wood This little child, I found her trembling in the shadows And I am here to help Cosette And I will settle any debt you may think proper I will pay what I must pay To take Cosette away. There is a duty I must heed There is a promise I have made For I was blind to one in need I did not see what stood before me Now her mother is with God Fantine's suffering is over And I speak here with her voice And I stand here in her place down and looks at Little Cosette, smiling And from this day and evermore Mme. Thénardier: Let me take your coat, M'sieur... Valjean: Cosette shall live in my protection Thénardier: You are very welcome here. Valjean: I shall not forget my vow Thénardier: Take a glass. Mme. Thénardier: Take a chair. Valjean: Cosette shall have a father now Thénardier: Little Cosette and dragging her over What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away? What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl! How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling Cosette! Dear Fantine, gone to rest... Have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread. Shared each bone. Treated her like she's one of our own! Like our own, M'sieur! Valjean: Your feelings do you credit, sir And I will ease the parting blow pays them. Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed Now, may I say, we are agreed? Mme. Thénardier: That would quite fit the bill If she hadn't so often been ill Little dear, cost us dear Medicines are expensive, M'sieur Not that we begrudged a sou It's no more than we Christians must do! Both Thénardiers: One thing more, one small doubt There are treacherous people about No offence. Please reflect. Your intentions may not be correct? Valjean: No more words. Here's your price. Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice. Come, Cosette, say goodbye Let us seek out some friendlier sky. Thank you both for Cosette It won't take you too long to forget. Thénardier shoves Little Cosette over to Valjean. Valjean and Little Cosette leave the inn, and Valjean gives Little Cosette a new cloak and hat to wear. Come, Cosette, come, my dear From now on I will always be here Where I go, you will be. Little Cosette: Will there be children and castles to see? Valjean: Yes, Cosette, yes, it's true. There's a castle just waiting for you. gives Little Cosette a doll. She throws her arms around Valjean and he picks her up, spinning her in a circle. After setting her down again, they turn and leave for Paris. Gallery Bargain3nt.jpg tumblr_msomonxnqG1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg article-2360413-1AC87266000005DC-491_634x480.jpg les-miserables-screenshot-young-cosette.jpg Trivia *In 2012 Movie the lyrics are little changed at the beginning end of song: **"I shall not forget my vow" is changed to "I will not forget my vow" Shall is changed in the film to forget **Jean Valjean: Where I go, you will be. Cosette: Will you be like a papa to me? Jean Valjean: Yes Cosette. This is true. I'll be father and mother to you. **The line "take a glass" is also changed to "take a drink." *The song is known as "Valjean chez les Thénardier" (Valjean at the Thénardiers') and "La valse de la fourberie" (The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery) in the original French production, "La transaction" (The Dealing) in the 1991 Paris revival, "El Vals de los Thenardier" in the Spanish production, "Der Handel" in the German production and "De Thénardierwals" in the Dutch production *The line: "Now her mother is with God/Fantine's suffering is over," is changed to "Your mother is with God/Her suffering is over," in the movie version. *The 10th anniversary soundtrack cut out all of the lines between "There is a duty I must heed" and "Cosette shall have a father now." *In productions starting approximately in the late 1990s, as well as the 2012 movie, Thénardier's line "Let's not haggle for darling Cosette" is changed to "Let's not haggle for darling'' Colette''." Mme. Thénardier promptly corrects him. Videos Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Music Category:Songs